Non Existent
by SilverAngel223
Summary: 'Those two are the most precious people in my life... so please Fuji senpai, take good care of them.' RyoSaku FujiSaku


Title: Non-Existent  
Summary: Those two are the most precious people in my life... so please, take good care of them and make sure that the name, Echizen Ryoma, is never mentioned to them again.  
Couples: (RyoSaku)(FujiSaku)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

I was sitting across from her at Kakinokizaki Tennis Garden. Not where the courts were but the other side of the park where there's playgrounds and walkways. 

I didn't… no, more like I shouldn't have sat there.

I didn't notice her at first. I was too concentrated on my next tennis match that day. I was thinking up strategies I could use against my opponent, even though I was pretty confident.

That's probably when I noticed her.

I remember exactly how she looked. She was in a brown skirt with a pink top. Her legs were quietly tucked in underneath the bench, she was holding a book, and her head was covered with a noticeable white sunhat.

She was… beautiful.

I already regretted noticing and looking at her. I tried to avoid her as much as possible, I tried thinking about past tennis matches I could refer to, but… she kept invading my mind.

My next move, involving her, was probably the worst thing I've ever done.

The wind started blow and things started to fly everywhere, including her sunhat. I already caught it before I even thought about it. This is when I hate having quick reflexes.

I knew I couldn't just leave it where I found it; obviously, even I know that's rude. Being a gentleman, heh… I couldn't say that without a straight face…, I knew that I needed to give the hat back to her.

I handed the hat to her, more like shoved, and I started to walk away. I wanted that to be the last interaction I had with her.

But with a simple, 'Thank you…' from her, it wasn't possible.

I don't remember much after that. I probably looked like an idiot, just staring and standing. By the time I regained myself, she was already walking away from me. I had a sudden urge to call out to her right at that moment.

'Ryuzaki Sakuno!'

But I didn't have the nerve to do that.

Right after, something hit against the side of my leg. It was a kid probably around six-years old. I remember that kid clearly just like I remember Sakuno sitting on that bench.

The kid was on ground, wearing a red jacket and white shorts. She was holding her knee and blowing on it. There was a rather large scratch on her. You know what's funny? At first I thought she was a boy; well, she was wearing some boyish clothing for her age.

I couldn't let the poor kid alone; it was half my fault that she was hurt.

'Thank you Mister!', that what she said to me when I helped.

She looked up; a great big smile was curved on her mouth, her short brown hair and bangs danced with the wind, and her nose wrinkled with excitement.

But there was one thing that I noticed right when I looked directly at her.

I couldn't believe it. I… just couldn't.

I realized that child was her daughter and she was... Eitherway, I wanted to embrace that child, which was a first other than Sakuno. I wanted to cry 'I'm sorry' to her numerous of times. But with the personality I have, I didn't.

'What's wrong Mister?'

I backed away, avoiding her contact. 'You're mom is waiting. You should go to her.'

'Oh, okay thanks again!' Then she left my side and ran to her mom.

I saw the child ran towards Sakuno. Sakuno probably noticed the scratch because I saw her kneel in front of her daughter and examine the scratched knee. Then the kid waved her hands back and forth as if she was saying she was okay. Then suddenly, the child pointed at me.

I didn't expect this, so I quickly turned away. But then slowly, I turned around to look at them.

Three things, three symbols:

Sakuno had… tears running down her face. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make her cry. Even though we were good distance apart, I could see every tear that fell down her face. Ugh, it sent chills down my spine.

But then again, she slowly curved her lips into a small smile. The odd mixture of meanings, sadness and happiness, made me want to run after her. I wanted to comfort her, to embrace her, and to help her. But again, I knew I shouldn't have sat across from her.

Lastly, I saw the child wave, a good-bye. The child with the same color eyes as me, Ryoko...-chan...

Then they started to leave and I watched them go until they left the garden.

-

"And that's what happened." Ryoma concluded. "Are you satisfied now? That's how I ran into her." Ryoma turned his head to look at the person next to him. "Fuji-san."

"Yes, completely." The genius answered, smiling.

"Why did you want to know?"

Fuji's smile grew wider, as if he was laughing to himself. "Sakuno-san mentioned it, how she saw 'Echizen-san' the other day. When I asked her again, she wouldn't say anything, that's why I asked you, Echizen."

"Is that why you invited me out to this place?" Echizen asked, indicating the familiar Tennis Garden they were at.

"Why else?" Fuji commented, opening is eyes. "Did you notice how much Ryoko-chan resembles you?" We asked, allowing his stare dig into Ryoma's thoughts.

Ryoma frowned and looked away, slipping his hands into his pockets. He didn't reply.

"You know what's funny. Sakuno-san said that if you helped her after you came back as you helped Ryoko-chan, she would've forgiven you." Fuji joked as he stood up. He grabbed his jacket and started to take his leave.

"Fuji…senpai…" Ryoma quietly called out.

Fuji's shoulders slightly tensed when he heard 'senpai' after his name. After graduating from high school, he had always called him with '-san' instead. Fuji looked over his shoulder. "What is it Echizen?"

Ryoma took a deep breath and he looked down. "Those two… are the most precious people in my life, so please Fuji-senpai, take good care of them.

"And… make sure that the name, Echizen Ryoma, is never mentioned to them again."

Fuji didn't reply, but forcibiliy he said, "If that's the way you want it."

"Of course not. But it's better if I don't exist in their lives anymore. When I learned that Sakuno was pregnant, I should've come to Japan right away. But I didn't until several years later. I didn't take responsibility and I regret that so much. That's why I'm asking you Fuji-senpai." Ryoma explained fully, which was unlike him.

Fuji frowned, he was able to let things go related to Sakuno but it stirred othe feelings at Echizen. "How can you make sure that I'll take your responsibilities?" Fuji asked, half-serious, half-joking.

"I have my reasons."

"Is it because I'm your former upperclassmen?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Ryoma scoffed. He looked at Fuji with strong eyes. "I can only trust you because you were the one Sakuno chose as that child's legal father and her husband."

-

_'Did you notice how much Ryoko-chan resembles you?'_

_'I couldn't believe it... I just couldn't. She has the same color eyes as me.'_

_'Ryoko...-chan...'_

_'I felt as if I fell in love with part of him again, by looking at our daughter's golden eyes. They reflect confidence and pride and a hint of cockiness... that's probably why I was able to forgive him.'_

_'I realized that child was her and my daughter...' _

_'Guess what Mama? You know that nice man who put a band-aid on my scratch? He has the same color eyes as me! Isn't that awesome?'_

* * *

Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
